


he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam

by harrywoops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Plugs, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louisandharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywoops/pseuds/harrywoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has a big dick and he has never been inside someone before, which is where louis comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE CONDOMS SO PRETEND LIKE THEY DONT EXIST

It isn't Harry's fault that his dick is so big.

It's not freakishly big, not big enough to make people run to the hills, but he has never had his dick inside someone because they are always too tight and Harry would rather be a bottom than hurt anyone. At least that's what he tells himself, on a Sunday night after a full week of trying to find someone, anyone who can handle his dick. He isn't visibly desperate, but in the past week four people, who looked promising enough for Harry to pursue and bring home with him couldn't handle his cock and he ended up being a bottom, like always. Harry has always been openly gay so he hasn't ever had sex with a girl either. So in all his 20 years of life, he thinks he deserves to come inside a boy, at least once. 

Looking to the clock, he realised he only has like, 10 minutes before his best friend Louis comes over. It's their new tradition, since both of them are busy during the week they always meet at Harry's flat on Sunday nights to catch up over a drink, being that they don't have work on Mondays. Harry jumps up and brings out a few beers from the fridge and putting them on the coffee table, knowing Louis prefers them cool - not cold. He stands in front of the mirror and attempts to make his hair look reasonable, but with the amount of stress hair-pulling he has done he knows it will take more than his hands to bring them to their normal state again. But he doesn't care, it's only Louis right? Except he might be a little bit in love with Louis and so he runs up to his bedroom, almost tripping over his cat to reach for his hair brush to smooth down his curls and fix his quiff. Maybe some cologne. And a bit of cherry chap stick won't hurt will it?

As Louis reaches Harry's house, he is already sweating and he has to physically stop himself from running back into his car and cancelling his night with Harry. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Him and Harry are close, very close, so he already knows about Harry's "big dick" situation. And since Louis is just a little bit in love with Harry, he wants to help out. That the best reasoning he can come up with as he stands in front of the door of his best friend's house, with a butt plug in his ass. He wants to surprise Harry, and show him that just because he hasn't met anyone who can take him before, doesn't mean this person doesn't exist. He already stretched himself with his fingers in the car before putting the butt plug in, hoping that his early preparations will let him ride Harry into oblivion. The only issue is that Harry isn't his boyfriend, he is his bestfriend, and bestfriends don't fuck. But Louis loves Harry, and he thinks that maybe Harry loves him back so maybe he won't say no?

Taking one last breath, he knock on the door and waits patiently for Harry to open the door. He fidgets and fluffs up his hair, tapping his foot nervously. Less than a minute later, the door opens and Louis loses his footing, as he is met with the green eyes that captured his heart all that while ago. Illuminated by the light behind him, Harry's oddly smoothed out hair and red lips don't help Louis' situation at all as he feels himself clench around the butt plug and twitch in his pants. "Hey Lou!" and fuck, has his voice always been this deep? Louis knows he is being extra sensitive because there is a fucking plug in his ass but he doesn't know how long he can wait before asking Harry to fuck him. 

Harry opens the door for Louis to walk in, and takes notice of the way Louis is waddling. The thought of Louis being fucked by someone makes his insides churn but he can't be a hypocrite since that's what he was trying to do to other boys all week. But he still kind of loves Louis. And it's not fair, really. Still, he follows Louis into his living room and throws himself on the sofa, eyeing the way Louis sits down more gently, his face flushed. "Are you alright Lou? You seem kinda, off?" He doesn't want to think of Lou being fucked by someone and so tries to busy himself by opening a beer for Louis and handing it over. Louis nods as a 'thanks' and leans back, sighing. "Yeah mate. Just, I, yeah. I'm fine." 

Harry doesn't believe him at all but lets it slide, knowing that Louis is Louis and he would tell him if it was important.   
As they relax and watch TV, Louis eyes they way Harry is drinking his beer, wrapping his red lips around the rim and dipping his tongue down the neck of the bottle. His big hands go all the way around the green bottle and the contestation sticks to his fingers, dripping down onto his black skinny jeans and holy shit is it hot in here? Harry feels Louis' gaze on him so he turns to ask is everything is alright but his words stay in his mouth when he catches a glance at Lou. Louis' face is flushed and his hands are clenched, resting on his thighs as if he was holding back on touching something. "Louis cmon what's wrong?"

It's such a contrast from the regular Louis, who usually just throws himself on the sofa and spreads his legs in the most comfortable way he can find, never once looking uneasy. 

"I, um, I need to talk to you about something." Louis gapes and Harry shuts off the TV, wanting to give all his attention to his best friend (who he loves).

"What is it? You're worrying me." Harry whispers, assuming the worst.

"Look, I know you have been having, trouble, with uh, sex recently and I just, I just had an idea." At this Harry relaxed a bit but still flushed, diverting his eyes. Yes Louis and him had talked about sex before, but for some reason everything seemed so different tonight and Harry was seconds away from losing his chill. 

"W-What did you have in mind?" Harry whispered. Louis shuffles closer to Harry, so that their knees are touching and he can almost feel Harry's rapid breathing on his face. He lifts his hand to touch his cheek, shying over it towards his curl next to his eye and tucking it behind Harry's ear. Louis sits up on his knees on the couch and holds Harry's face in place with the help of his other hand and leans in closer, close enough for Louis to be able to taste Harry's stupid strawberry flavoured toothpaste on his breath. "Can I?" He whispers, knowing that this is the moment that could make or break them. 

Harry breathes in Louis scent and nods, his heart feeling like it would be able to jump out of his ribcage. Both boys feel relief with each other's consent and latch onto each other's lips, Harry pulling Louis onto his lap and squeezing his thighs. Louis winces with the sudden movement as the plug moves inside him and he doesn't know how much longer he can keep pretending there isn't something inside his body. Louis makes his lips go lax and gives permission for Harry to dominate the kiss, which he immediately does, pushing his tongue into Louis mouth and running it over the roof of his tongue. As Harry goes for it inside Louis mouth, Louis reaches down between them and feels for Harry's crotch, his heart beating faster as he realises he can't grab the whole bulge in his hand. Nevertheless, Louis was on a mission to make Harry feel good and so he begins to palm at Harry's crotch, swallowing the moans the brown haired boy under him keeps making. 

Harry moves his hands from Louis thighs to the hem of his shirt, slipping his hands under it and rubbing over his tanned torso. He reaches higher until he gets to Louis nipples and he starts to rub over them, feeling satisfied when Louis releases a high pitched yelp of pleasure onto his tongue. Louis presses harder down on Harry's crotch, making Harry let go of his lips and gasp. He tilts his head back in pleasure, giving Louis perfect access to his neck. Louis leans down to Harry's ear while still palming him through his jeans and whispers. "Can-Can you fuck me?" 

Harry immediately stops touching Louis and lets his hands slide back down his body, lifting his head and looking at Louis. His eyes fill with anguish and Louis gets excited about his surprise. "But I can't Lou, you know this. It won't work, but you can top me?"

Louis smirks at Harry and gets off his lap, standing up in front of him between his legs. Louis reaches for his belt and undoes it slowly, making Harry gulp and stare at him up and down. Louis is nervous but more than that he feels insecure, embarrassed but mostly horny as hell and well, in love. He puts on a brave face though, because he knows how submissive Harry is and even though Harry will be the one doing the fucking tonight, he still would want Louis to dominate him; as much as he can. 

Harry watches - frozen as Louis takes off his jeans and shirt, standing in front of Harry in just his boxers. Harry can see the mischievous glint in Louis eyes but he takes it for horniness instead and pulls Louis back onto his lap, not being able to have him looking so fresh and ready but so far from him. They quickly reconnect their lips as if their drowning and each other's mouths are the only source of air. Louis curls his tongue around Harry’s and lets out a moan to put porn stars to shame. It's obscene and Harry is so hard that it hurts so he reaches down and unbuttons his pants, letting his dick breathe a little. But then Louis grinds down into him, little circular motions as he drags his pretty little hips over Harry’s crotch and Harry's dick is suffocated again.

Louis feels Harry’s hand ghost down and then cupping him through his boxers. Louis lets out a gasp because Harry’s fingers are now curled around his balls and his palm is pressing into his shaft and it feels fucking amazing. And Harry’s hand is big and warm and can reach everything.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck.” Louis breathes out. For a second Louis forgets that his aim is to please Harry not himself and he lets himself be transported into a world where Harry loves Louis back and that its their honeymoon, about to fuck each other as Louis and Harry Tomlinson...

But no. Louis is brought back down to earth as he feels a familiar warmth spreading and he has to physically hold Harry's hand to stop himself from coming right there. "No-" he pants, "I'm here for you. I want- I want to make you feel good." 

Harry feels sweat running down his back because shit, there is a sweaty and panting Louis on his lap, telling him that he wants to make Harry feel good. And well Harry is just a boy so he nods, rather franticly. Louis gets off Harry's lap, but just as Harry literally beings to whine Louis kneels down between Harry's legs. His small nimble hands make quick work of the zipper and Louis pulls down Harry's stupidly tight jeans, Harry helping by lifting his hips. Louis throws the jeans behind him and takes a deep breath, preparing to see his best friends dick for the first (and hopefully not last) time. 

Harry feels nervous, knowing that Louis could turn back at anytime and leave him alone on the couch. Yes, his dick isn't big enough to be in the Guinness Book Of World Records but it is big enough to make people change their mind and he just hopes to god that Louis isn't like that because he loves Louis and if he backs out now Harry would lose a potential lover and his best friend. 

Louis' eyes meet with Harry's infamous cock and his breath hitches at the sight. The tip is peaking out from the waistband of Harry's boxers and Louis slowly reaches up, getting on his knees and slips his fingers under the band. He pulls it gently down, making sure his dick doesn't touch the material as it comes off. Once the final layer is off Louis can finally relax, knowing that he has already seen how big it is so it's not going to be a surprise anymore. Harry is carefully watching Louis every move, trying to find any signs of discomfort or regret but all he can see is Louis' eyes dilating and his mouth widening, looking absolutely filthy. 

Louis wants to impress Harry right from the go and so he doesn't take any time before he begins to kiss up Harry's thigh, making slow laps of his tongue over every kiss before moving up, closer to Harry's cock ever so slightly, making Harry moan obscenely over him. Harry bucks his hips up and grabs onto the edge of the sofa but quickly relaxes his hips again as Louis pulls away, sending a disapproving look towards him. Once Louis has established that he is in charge, he leans his head down back over Harry's dick. He blows lightly over the tip, enjoying the way Harry suddenly throws his head back, letting curse words effortlessly fall from his usually clean lips. Louis lets the tip of his tongue meet the slit of Harry's cock and Harry slams his hand down on the pillow next to him. Louis pretends not to notice and he starts making small kitten licks around the top of Harry's shaft, admiring how much space he has to keep licking on the dry areas. Harry is still almost thrashing around over the top of him. 

"Louis, you're dr-iving me insane. P-please. No more teasing." Harry's words are barley coherent at this point but Louis understands and attempts to take matters into his own hands, literally. Louis lifts his right hand out from under Harry's thigh and grabs onto the base of Harry's dick, letting out a little breath when he notices how his fingers are nowhere near touching. So, Louis is Louis and to increase how good he can make Harry feel he uses his left hand too, and then finally wraps his mouth around the top - where both his hands don't reach. Louis knows how wrecked he much look, with both his hands and mouth around his best mates cock but he doesn't care at all and begins to bob his head up and down, using his hands to twist around the bigger part of Harry's cock. Harry is shaking, his hands grabbing onto Louis' hair and urging him to go faster. Louis begins to moan around Harry's penis, not because he is about to come but because he knows the vibration will feel sinful for Harry. He lets his spit drip down Harry’s cock, coating his fingers and making a mess around his mouth. Sloppy means you had fun. Louis looks up at Harry's face and winks when he notices Harry staring at him. For the second time tonight, Louis almost forgets his main goal, to let Harry fuck him. It's just that Harry sounds so hot and Louis really wants to make him come this way. But he doesn't. Because the first time that Louis makes Harry come, has to be inside his ass. It's already decided. 

Louis lets Harry fall from his lips, making Harry whine as he rubbed his jaw. Louis get up off his knees slowly, trying to savour the view of Harry looking desperate with his pants off and his shirt still on. Louis lets Harry keep his shirt on, knowing that he usually likes that even though Louis is gagging to see more of his body. 

"You ready for it?" Louis tries to whisper seductively above Harry, sounding mostly horny instead but Harry doesn't care as he nods feverishly. Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before hooking his fingers under the pant of his pants and slowly pulling it down to his knees, using his feet to push them down the rest of the way. Harry's breath catches at the sight of Louis, his Louis bare naked in front of him and he bites his lip, making Louis cock twitch in front of his face. 

"Okay, so what I did was, like I used, a plug-thing, you know so um, its ready? I mean I'm ready. Like for you." Louis mumbles as he turns around to show Harry was he means. It's silent and he can't see Harry's face which makes him nervous so he turns back around to meet Harry's shocked expression. 

"Holy shit." Is all Harry can mutter before he stands up and pulls Louis to himself, one hand wrapping around his jaw and the other rubbing his lower back. Louis hums into the kiss, happy that he seems to have impressed Harry. 

"I can't believe you did this for me. You are incredible." Harry whispers against Louis lips as he runs his fingers down the older boys spine. "I'll go get some lube from my room?" He questions, breaking from Louis and taking a step towards his room. Louis quickly pulls him back, pointing towards his jacket on the chair. "I have some in there."

Harry smirks as Louis blushes but he doesn't say anything as he searches for the bottle in the pockets. Soon enough he finds it and walks back to the couch, unsure of how to proceed. Louis notices his hesitation so he grabs the lube from Harry's hand and pushes him down on the couch, trying to seem confident for Harry. "Ok, so are you ready?" Louis asks. 

"It should be me asking that. Are you sure? I won't get mad if it doesn't work." Harry gently says and Louis almost falls to his knees at the sincerity. He tries to seem confident for both of their sakes and shakes his head, walking closer to Harry so that their legs are touching. "Of course it will work. This is the biggest one they had in the shop Harry, I'm sure I can handle your dick. Now help me get it out first?"

Harry smiles at Louis' confidence and he grabs Louis hips, turning him around and pushing his back down so he is leaning forward, hands on the coffee table and ass in front of Harry's face. He rubs Louis ass cheeks, running his big hands up and down his body. Harry leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Louis backside, making Louis hum in response. Harry hooks his fingers around the base of the plug and slowly begins to turn it, trying to slide it out without making Louis hurt. Louis whines at the empty feeling and clenches around nothing. Harry salivates at the sight of Louis hole, all wet and stretched and can't help but run his finger down it, collecting the dripping lube on ring and middle finger. He brings his fingers back to Louis' hole and rubs them around the rim before pushing in two fingers easily due to Lou's preparation. Louis arms falter under him and he almost falls face first onto the glass coffee table but he catches himself in time, making Harry smirk. 

"More, please, Harry more do three," Louis begins to beg and Harry immediately obliges, adding a third finger and twisting them around. He begins to pump his fingers slowly, then finally finds Louis prostate as Louis moans loudly. "You like that huh?" Harry deeply whispers, making Louis' cock twitch. Harry keeps assaulting Louis prostate, firmly rubbing against it as Louis yells out, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open. Louis wants to cry out, to make him come untouched this way but he has his plan and this isn't part of it.

"S-stop. I want to come while you're inside me." Harry immediately stiffens, removing his fingers slowly allowing Louis to turn around and face him. Louis sometimes forgets that he is four years older than Harry, but can definitely feel it now as he stands up right in front of him, Harry sitting naked waist down on the couch looking up into his eyes with the innocence and naivety that a 19 year old has. He wants to jump onto him right now, straddle him and make him come till he screams but he cares far too much for Harry to make this go fast. He loves him, after all.

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" He asks gently, looking deep into Harry's eyes trying to read his reaction. "You don't need to feel bad or anything, if this makes you uncomfortable then it's fine okay?" Harry smiles with nothing but sincerity and leans forward, grabbing Louis' hand and kissing his palm. Louis heart spasms at this, but he doesn't react, trying to make sure this is what Harry wants as well. "Of course I want this. I-I've wanted this for a really long time." 

Which is all Louis needed to hear before he takes a deep breath and puts his knees on either side of Harry's body, straddling him so that both their dicks are resting between them. Harry grabs Louis' waist tight as he moves himself to the edge of the couch , so that he is now lying down and Louis is sitting on his thighs. Before Louis finally rides Harry, he wants to do one more thing. Louis leans down, placing one hand on the edge of the couch for leverage and one under Harry's neck as he captures his lips in a kiss. Harry quickly returns it, softly humming as he opens his mouth wider for Louis to use his tongue. Their tongues lap around each other, tasting and filling the empty spaces. They get lost in making out for a while, but Louis soon pulls away when he notices Harry's breathing stutter. "Are you alright?" Louis whispers against Harry's lips, looking at his face trying to get what was wrong. 

"I'm trying to make our breathing go in time with each other." Harry blushes, and Louis' heart swells with love for this boy. Which he thought would be impossible, considering how much he already loves him. "You are fucking crazy." Louis laughs, making Harry smile even more letting out a cherubic giggle. 

Louis sits back up straight, making Harry gulp at what was to come. Louis reaches in front of him, grabbing Harry's cock in both his hands and pumping it a few times, making sure he is as hard as possible. Which makes Harry roll his eyes, because has Louis seen Louis? Of course he's hard. He is snapped out of his thoughts when Louis starts pouring lube onto Harry's cock, almost using 1/3 of the bottle and making Harry wince at the coldness. "Sorry." Louis says making it clear to the both of them that he really isn't. 

Louis lifts his hips up, hovering over Harry's dick for a second, teasing them both. Harry grabs Louis waist and squeezes tight, wanting to give Louis extra support. Louis slowly sinks down on Harry, and with his extra preparation, he is surprised at how tight he still is. It hurts, Louis knew it would but he still squeezes his hands tights where they rest on Harry's chest. Harry wants to scream out in pleasure because, well, this is his first time inside someone but when he feels Louis hesitating his heart drops. 

"Louis stop, stop" Harry rushes out when he sees the pained expression of Louis face. Louis groans at the fact that he couldn't hide his discomfort but ignores Harry's concern and continues to slowly sink down on Harry's cock. "Lou please, I don't want it to hurt you!" If Louis' eyes were open, he would have rolled them but instead takes to slapping his hand over Harry's mouth and letting out a quick, "Shut up Harry".

Louis takes a few moments to adjust to Harry's size when he reaches the bottom on his length and when he feels more comfortable he manages to open his eyes and move his hands back to Harry's chest. He meets Harry's face, his brows pulled in a concerned expression yet still his mouth is wide open, letting little breaths out and his cheeks perfectly flushed. "Are you ok? We can stop now I get how good it feels but you're in pain so-"

"Shut up Harry. I got this. The only things I want to hear from your pretty little mouth are words from you fucking me." Louis spits out, softening it with a wink and a flick of Harry's nipple. Louis lifts his hips up again, feeling all the ridges of his cock rubbing inside him. Harry throws his head back, letting out an obscene moan that would put porn stars to shame. Louis picks up a rhythm, working himself up and down Harry's hard cock. 

Louis tips his head back, letting out little uh uh uh's with every lift and drop and he feels himself reaching his peak slowly. It doesn’t take long before Harry starts to fuck up into Louis, their thrusts matching pace and hitting Louis prostate just right. Harry's grip on Louis' waist tightens, and Louis leans down to rest his chest of Harrys. 

“Love the way you feel.” Louis whimpers as he grinds his hips in little circles, trying to get the feel for this new position.

“’M so close.” Harry breathes out as he slides his hands down to Louis’ thighs, leaning his head up to lick around Louis' lips.  
Louis moans and mutters a broken, “Me, too,” His lips brushing against Harry's as he whimpers. 

“Together. Fuck, Louis. I love you. Come with me.” Harry chokes out as he gives a thrust of his hips to meet Louis' and then Louis is spurting all over their stomachs, letting out a high pitched moan and Harry follows soon after, releasing inside Louis with a 'Fuck!'.   
Louis rests his head in the crook of Harry's neck, making no plans to remove himself off Harry's dick. Harry doesn't move either, and he rubs his head against Louis, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly he freezes, realising he told Louis that he loves him. 

Fuck.

Fucking shit. 

He closes his eyes, praying that Louis didn't realise but soon enough Louis lifts his head up, a questioning look in his eyes. "You love me huh?" He whispers, not moving his eyes from Harry's. Harry see's no way out, and he knows he can't lie so he nods his head, looking away. "I'm sorry."

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes, moving his head to meet Harry's and laying his lips on top of his. "I love you too you big cupcake. I love you so much." Harry's eyes light up and he smacks Louis' ass, taking advantage of Louis gasp to slide his tongue in his mouth.   
And so maybe it ended up alright in the end.


End file.
